Who Dunit?
by SoLivia
Summary: There is trouble in the Camden house. Not just one thing but many things. With nine people and one dog there is all possiblitly's of who is quilty. Read to find out who dunit!
1. Just like any other day

This is just an fan fiction that I thought should be written. I do not own any "7th Heaven" characters. 

  
  


"Who Dunit?"

  
  


It was an typical day at the Camden house in Oak View California. You would find the peaceful house in sunny southern California just four hours from Disney Land and six hours from Palms Beach. 

  
  


"How could you do it Mary?" An young female voice screamed from the bedroom she shared with her older sister.

  
  


"Done what?" Mary shrugged her shoulders in fake innocence. She knew exactly what her sister was talking about.

  
  


"How could you tell Jimmy Moon I liked him?" Lucy screamed in anger.

  
  


"You do like Jimmy Moon don't ya?" Mary smirked and rolled her eyes upward.

  
  


******

  
  


"Lucy!" Annie called up the attic stairs.

  
  


Lucy shook her head and cleared the memory from her mind. "Yea Mom; I'm coming." Lucy grabbed her back pack and walked out of the attic and through the closet to the staircase. She smiled as she saw her brother with her twin brothers by her side. "Hey mom. Hey David and Samuel."

  
  


"Lucy...." the three year old twin boys grinned up at their older sister.

"You will be late to school. I need you to drop Simon off on your way." Annie said.

  
  


"I thought Simon was taking the bus." Lucy said as she followed her mother and baby brothers down the hallway to the staircase.

  
  


"Not today. Your father and I decided that he needed an break from the bus." Annie said as she began to walk downstairs.

  
  


"Why? He is the one forcing himself to riding the bus when he demanded to be treated like an man." Lucy said in an kind of snotty voice.

  
  


"Simon derisive this treat. He knows it not all the time." Annie said as they walked into the kitchen.

  
  


Lucy thought back to the other day when Simon finally confided in their father about an friend at school who had an gun in his locker.

  
  


"Yea Simon deserves an break." Lucy said with compassion. She thought about yesterday when Simon had the courage to talk in front of all the History classes about bullying and name calling.

  
  


"Simon..." David said with an smile as Simon walked into the kitchen.

  
  


"Hey Simon grab an quick bite and than I will take you to school." Lucy said with an smile she patted him on the back on her way to the cabinet.

  
  


"Thanks Lucy." Simon smiled. He walked over to the twins and knelt on one knee and said "So you two what trouble will you bring to mom today?" He grinned.

  
  


David and Simon tried to look innocent but they cracked up.

  
  


Annie and Lucy cracked up and grinned at each other.

  
  


"What's so funny?" Robbie asked as he walked into the kitchen from the family room.

  
  


"Oh nothing just the twins trying to look innocent but are thinking of what mischief they can create." Annie said with an smile as she looked at Mary's ex-boyfriend. 

  
  


"Ohhhh...." Robbie said with an grin as he brought his arms across his chest.

  
  


"Hey everyone." Eric said to his family as he walked down the stairs into the kicten. He walked to Annie and kissed her cheek.

  
  


"Hey Dad." Lucy, Simon, Samuel and David said with an smile.

  
  


"Hello Eric." Robbie said with an smile.

"Hey Dad." Ruthie said as she walked in the kitchen from the hallway with Happy in tow.

  
  


"Hey dear." Annie finally got to say as she looked at her husband with love. *Eric's been so great these past few months. I know I'm hard to live with now that I'm going through menopause.* Her eyes starts to tear up.

  
  


Eric knew just what Annie needed. He put both of his arms around his beloved wife and held her close to him. "I love you Annie. Always have and always will." He murmured with his mouth close to her ear. 

  
  


Annie brought the back of her head to touch lovely to her husbands' and allowed her tears to fall. 

  
  


The kids watched as their parents acted lovely toward each other.

  
  


*Dad knows just what to do with mom.* Simon thought with an smile as he leaned against the counter.

  
  


*That's the kind of marriage I want to have.* Lucy thought of Jeremy her formal fiancee. *Jeremy and I were not right for each other. I know that now.*

  
  


*The Camden's have the marriage I want.* Robbie thought as he looked at Eric and Annie who took him in when he had no home to call his own. Even after how he treated Mary they welcomed him into their home and their family.

  
  


*Mom and Dad are perfect together.* Ruthie thought with an grin. 

  
  


"Yea." Simon and David cheered.

  
  


Annie laughed at the two tiny male cheers. "Well everyone has to get going right." She clapped her hands together and stepped away from Eric.

  
  


Eric nodded. "Ruthie are you ready?"

  
  


"Yep dad let's go." Ruthie walked to the door and opened it and said "Bye Mom see you after school."

  
  


"Bye Ruthie have an great day." Annie said and watched her daughter leave the house.

  
  


"Bye dear see you later this morning." Eric kissed his wife on the lips before following his daughter out of the house.

  
  


"Bye love you Eric." Annie said as her husband walked out of the house and shut the door behind him.

  
  


"Bye mom. See you later." Simon said as he walked into the hallway to the front door.

  
  


"Yea by mom." Lucy said as she followed Simon out of the kitchen and out the front door.

  
  


"If you don't mind Annie I wound't mind hanging around here today." Robbie looked at Annie.

  
  


"You have an whole day off don't you Robbie?" Annie looked over at Robbie.

  
  


"Yep and no set plans. I thought perhaps I can take the twins off your hands for an while today if you feel like some peace and quiet." Robbie offered as he took his bowel and cereal to the table and sat down.

  
  


"Thank Robbie. I just may take you up on that offer." Annie smiled. "Would you like to spend some time with Robbie today boys?" Annie smiled down at her sons.

  
  


"Yea!" Samuel answered for his brother and himself.

  
  


"Cool." Robbie said as he began to eat.

  
  


Annie brought over the twin's breakfast and also hers. She set the twins on eighter side of her so she could help them if they needed it.

  
  


After all three of them sat down. They also began to eat their cereal.

  
  


"I was thinking perhaps an day in the park is in order." Robbie said with an smile at the twins and than at Annie.

  
  


Before Annie could reply the phone rang. She got up and answered the phone.

  
  


"Hello. Why Mary how's it going." She looked over at Robbie and saw the he was eating his breakfast calmly with peace on his face with the mentation of Mary's name. *He's finally over Mary. Thank you God.* 

  
  


"Mom there's trouble." Mary got out before the line went dead.

  
  


"Mary! Mary!" Annie said repeating to the dial tone.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Robbie asked with concern.

  
  


"Mary said there's trouble but than the line went dead." Annie said with an worried frown.

  
  


{End of part One}

  
  
  
  



	2. Just like any other day part two

"Who Dunit?"

Part two

  
  


Robbie looked at Annie with slight worry as he saw that she was about to crumble. "Annie everything is going to be all right. Mary isn't alone. She has the Colonal and Ruth and Wilson." 

  
  


David and Samuel looked at their mother and became frigten as they saw that she was shaking like an leaf. 

  
  


Annie tried desparetly to pull herself together. *I can't fall apart not with the twins here. They are still too young to not to get to frigten when I'm scared.*

  
  


************

  
  


Lucy and Simon are in Lucy's car on the way to the high school. Simon is staring out of his car widow and Lucy put on the radio to the classical station.

  
  


As the soft music filled the car Simon sighed deeply.

  
  


"What's on your mind little brother?" Lucy looked over at Simon and than turned to look at the road ahead of her.

  
  


"Aww nothing just the mid teenage crises is all." Simon leaned his head against the car seat and said "I want my licence now." 

  
  


"In an year you will have it." Lucy said automatically.

  
  


"Yea I know. But being an year away sucks sis. I can just feel the power that an licence gives to an person." Simon sighed once more.

  
  


Lucy nodded. "Yea I remember what it feels like to be so close but to know that I had to wait."

  
  


"The darn law." Simon snotted through his nose.

  
  


Lucy didn't catch the last thing Simon said because she was replying the memory that she had up in the attic room she shared with Ruthie. When she was remembering an fight she had with Mary five years previous about her liking Jimmy Moon.

  
  


"Hey Lucy." Simon broke into Lucy's revieve.

  
  


"Yea." Lucy said.

  
  


"Ahh we are here." Simon pointed at the high school.

  
  


Lucy noticed for the first time that she stopped the car outside of the high school. "Don't you have to go?" She asked her brother.

  
  


"Yea see you later." Simon grinned as he knew that Lucy was probably thinking about boys. He knew she only got somewhat flakey when she had boys on the brian.

  
  


"Later." Lucy said as Simon got out of the car.

  
  


"Chio." Simon said as he shut the door.

  
  


Lucy watched Simon as he walked to the front of the school stairs to climb. As he climbed half way up she started the car and left the parking lot.

  
  


{End part two}

  
  
  
  



	3. Breaking down and injuries

"Mom ... mom." Mary asked scared when the line went dead suddenly. "I tell her there's trouble and the line goes dead. What an great laugh God; only thing is this chick isn't laughing." She looked up to the heavens and frowned deep. 

  
  


She shook her head and brought it back to stare at the wall and than brought the phone from her ear and slammed it hard into it's cradle. She felt the phone break. "Aww damn now I have to buy and new phone." She moaned as she looked down at the broken phone. She brought her hand up to her face and cursed because she noticed her hand was bleeding.

  
  


She got up and went out into the hall way and into the bathroom where she cleaned the cut "Dammit I have to go get stitches." Mary rolled her eyes in the mirror and grabbed an towel to wrap it around her hand and she left the bedroom. "Damn no one is home to come to the hospital with me." She murmured as she made her way downstairs. She grabbed the extra key to the Colonel's car in which he said she could drive while she was living with them.

  
  


*******

  
  


"What can be happing to my little girl?" Annie cried into Robbie's chest.

  
  


"Mary is just fine Annie. You know she isn't alone. She does have the Colonel, Ruth and Wilson there with her." Robbie kept repeating as he patted Annie's back.

  
  


Sam and David had tears steaming down their cheeks at the site of their mother breaking down.

  
  


Annie opened her tears streaked eyes and looked down at her beautiful scared twins. "Oh boys don't be scared it's all right really." Annie broke away from Robbie and grabbed an towel and wiped her tears away. While she did that she commanded herself to calm down and be reasonable. Not to break down in front of the twins; they were way to young to see their parents break down.

  
  


Sam and David ran to their mother and wrapped their arms around her legs and cried into her.

  
  


Annie bent down and grabbed them and hoisted them up on both hips and hugged them tight. "It's all right sweethearts. Mommy is fine." She kept repeating softly as she tried to calm the boys down.

  
  


********

  
  


"You will need six stitches." The doctor said to Mary as he examined her hand.

  
  


"Ok." Mary said. She watched the doctor as he cleaned the wound and put achahol on it; which made her wince in pain. She watched as he grabbed an needle and squirted it to make sure their was medicine in it. She watched as he wrapped an strap around her forearm and pulled it tight to see where the vein was. She watched as he poked her arm and she watched the needle go into her arm slowly. After an minute she watched as he pulled the needle out and than unstrapped her arm.

  
  


"Now the medicine will need an minute to take an effect than I will began to stitch you up Miss. Camden." The doctor said as he cleaned the shot and the needle and put it on an clean towel to dry off.

  
  


Mary watched as the doctor got the needle ready with thread. She watched as he poked her hand in one end to the other end six times. She watched as he washed the needle and put it beside the shot on the towel. She watched as he tore off some bandages and began to wrap her hand to protect the wound from the dirty air.

  
  


"There I do want you to come back in two weeks so I can remove the stitches." The doctor ordered her.

  
  


"Thanks doctor." Mary smiled and walked out of the room and made the appointment. She than left the office and headed back to the house.

  
  


*********

  
  


Too be Contiuned ...........

  
  


*** Arthur's Note: The beginning dialog between Lucy and Mary is all in Lucy's head. She is remembering an fight that she had with Mary when she first like Jimmy Moon. *******


End file.
